Beyond the Seen: The Last Breath
Beyond the Seen Series. Gallery!. Books: 1. The Last Breath 2. Coming Soon (Main) Characters: Ash Lily Character Name By Falcon-Status: Active '' '' '' first fanfic! Hope you guys like it!'' Hawkbreath has premmision to edit this story. And add on. It's kinda like a collab but it's not official. Hello! It's me Falconstream aka Falcon or Stream whatever you want to call me ahah and this is my P.S Thanks Hawk for the idea! Allegiances Kittypets-''' Ash- Plain black she-cat with blue-green eyes. Lily- Ginger she cat with dark orange stripes and amber eyes. Cloud- Ash's father, a mucular gray tom with green eyes and faint black stripes. Stream- Silver she-cat with green eyes and black stripes along her pelt. Ash's mother Ant- Ash's sister who is a light black she-cat with blue eyes. 'PineClan-' '''Leader: Deputy: Med. Cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders: ''Prologue'' Ash sat on her housefolk's ''leg purring as she let the gentle stokes smooth her jet black pelt. Her housefolk was a gentle and sweet lady who cared for Ash and her family. Ash lightly leaps down from her housefolk and takes a small walk around the house. She goes through her kitty door to let her outside into the fresh air. "Nice day huh?" A cat brushed beside her. "Oh Lily! You frightened me!" Ash said with a little jump, "Yes I suppose it is though." As the breeze brushed past her. "So how is your family?" Lily asked casually. "Oh they are fine, our housefolk is great! I never want to leave her!" The wind started to blow strongly. Lily shivered, "Quite a quick change in weather! If you don't mind, I will go inside." And with that, she went through the kitty door to her own housefolk. ''I suppose I should go in too... ''Ash looked up to the sky once more as a star shined brighty, then vanished inside her housefolk's den. ---- Ash was nestled in her nest in a tight, warm ball when she smelt something. Something odd... ''That's not right.... She thought as she got up, stretched, and went to go look for her family throughout her housefolk's den. On my way I was able to find my family; Cloud, Stream, and Ant. As we walked together the smell got stronger until we reached our housefolk's fresh-kill pile area. We all gasped in astonishment. Fire!! ''Chapter 1~'' Ash was in a ball of fear ''as her new housefolk shouted at her. Her pelt burned with the stings of her housefolk's whip against her pelt. He was cruel and abusive. He pulled her tail, hit her, starved her, and did anything to hurt her. Why he did this, she didn't know. But he would come to his den late at night, talking gibberish then start torturing her. (''He was on drugs, and was always drunk). ''It was a terrible place to be but there was no where to escape. He locked all entrances and exits. She never got to go outside and barley remembered the days she did. She remembered her old housefolk who would care for her and groom her, and her family. A pain shook through Ash's beaten up body. Her family.... Was gone. She shivered as her memory clogged up with the memories of the fire. The smoke choking her and her family. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't think about it, it would hurt her more than the tortures she got by her housefolk. She had once tried to escape when her housefolk left a window open. But he caught her. It was a horrible night. He came in and saw her climbing up. She was only tail-lengths away when her housefolk grabbed her and threw her on the ground. He locked her up in a tight box in which she could barley breath. He got a piece of wood and lit it up with fire. He held it up to the box but Ash had no where to run or even turn around. He singed her pelt and burned her ears. He poked her eye and swung her around by her tail to teach her a lesson she would never forget. And she didn't. ''No, I will NEVER forget that.... Ash got up and tried to shake her fur. She couldn't move much in the tight box when she heard the door slam shut. She tried to squish as far back into the box as possible as she saw her new owner walk in. He stumbled as he walked and set a small box on the table. He started to walk towards her box as she pulled her ears back and hissed but he just kept walking. What will he do this time?? But to Ash's suprise, he simply opened her box and walked to sit in his nest. Ash was very confused as she took a small step out she peered curiously at the male twoleg. He stared back at her, his eyes burning into his pelt as he let out a grunt and tried to swing at her. She squeezed back into her box in fear. It wasn't until after a while she heard the twolegs soft breaths evenly paced. She tried again as she stepped out and saw him sleeping. She crept out of the box and up the stairs. She jumped up on a window and looked outside. Lily was out there somewhere and she knew it. Memories flooded through her thoughts as she remembered how she flung Lily outside and rushed in to get her family... Stop. It was too painful to think about the rest... She continued to stare out of the window... Lily... Are you out there? Where are you... ''Chapter 2~'' Coming Soon!! Category:Falconstream's Fanfics